100 Potter Challenge
by QueenoftheSlayers
Summary: The new Trio, Rose, Al, and Scorpius have all come to Hogwarts. Let the fun began. I OWN NOTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K.R.
1. Storm

This is the story of the new trio at Hogwart's and their 7 years.

This is being done as a challenge along with 2 friends, each doing a challenge too, but with different T.V. shows.

I OWN NOTHING!!!!!

For each year there are going to be 14 chapters and then the last two will be after as a final ending.

* * *

70. Storm.

It was the start of her life at Hogwarts, and Rose Weasley wasn't going to let anyone, not her cousins, father, or the weather, take this away from her.

Her and Albus, or Al, were sitting in a compartment alone talking about all the things that they thought were going to happen when there was a quiet knock on the door and a silver white haired head popped in.

"Do you mind if I sit in here with you, everywhere is crowded and I have no where to sit."

Al and Rose looked at each other before turning and facing the boy and nodding.

A smile spread across his face and he came in dragging his trunk, which Al and Rose helped him put up into a rack before sitting down, Rose on one side and Al and the other boy across on the other bench.

"I'm Albus Potter, this is my cousin Rose Weasley. What is your name?"

The boy looked down before mumbling, "Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose looked at Al, my dad had said to not get to friendly, but that didn't mean not to be friends, right.

Rose stood up from her seat and walked the steps across the compartment and raised her hand.

"Hi," she said enthusiastically. It caused him to look up and smile, before grabbing her hand and shaking it. Al's hand was up soon too, shacking Scorpius' hand.

The three sat around, talking and discussing what houses that they wanted to be in.

"Ravenclaw," Rose said right away. "I want to be in Ravenclaw."

"Really, that is cool, I was hoping anything but Slytherin, that is the house my whole family is from, and I want to…"

"But you're a Malfoy," Rose said, "That is the house that everyone in your family came from, isn't it? Don't you want to continue the tradition? I would, but my mom said that she was going to be put into Ravenclaw, but wasn't because she was a Gryffindor at heart!"

"I don't want to go into that house, dark wizards come out of it, and I don't want to be a dark wizard."

"Your dad isn't a dark wizard, is he? If he was, wouldn't he be in Azkaban?"

Scorpius and Rose stared at each other for a few moments until Al cut in, "my dad said that you have a choice, you can decide what house that you want to be in. He also told me that one of the bravest men that he knew was from Slytherin, one that I am named after. Severus…"

"Snape…"

"You know him?"

"Yeah, he was my dad's godfather. We have pictures of him up in the house."

"That is so cool."

And just like that the topic changed and the three talked about classes and hanging out after term stated even if they weren't in the same house, that none noticed as they became friends, a storm that came in that was going to make the boat trip across the lake miserable.

* * *

REVIEWS = LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Any questions? Comments? Concerns? If yes, message or leave in the review, if not SWEET AND THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Sight

HELLO EVERYBODY!!!!!!! CHAPTER TWO!!!!!!!! DON'T OWN!!!

* * *

40. Sight

The three all got of the train after being told to leave their belongings for someone else to grab. Once outside, they saw that while it was raining, there was a 'shield' above the platform and the carriages that was blocking the rain from hitting them. Secretly, Rose hoped that the boat didn't have the same protection, because she loved the rain.

All three followed after the rest of the crowd until they heard a loud voice calling for first years.

"First Years! This way First Years!"

Al and Rose looked at each other excitedly and each grabbed a hand of Scorpius, dragging him forward as they both yelled out, "HAGRID!"

"Albus! Rose! What a sight you too are, just saw your older brother Al. How are ya? Oh, hello there!"

Rose turned to see that Scorpius looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his face.

"You're Hagrid?

"That I am. Who would you be?" He asked with a smile of knowing, but with a glimmer of hope in his eyes that the boy was not what his father had been.

"Scorpius Malfoy sir. Nice to meet you," Scorpius said as he stuck out his little pale hand.

Instead of shaking his hand, Hagrid pulled all three into a hug.

Scorpius was shocked but as soon as he heard his two new friends laughing, he laughed to, and then was let go as Hagrid yelled out again for everyone.

"First Years follow me to the boats! First Years to the boats please!"

The three turned and walked to the boats and once they got to the lakeshore, they all froze at the sight that they saw.

"Wow…" Rose trailed off looking across the lake, threw the rain, and the lit up castle and the way that the storm made the building give of a radiant look.

"Rose! Come ON!" Scorpius and Al yelled out to her, and she turned and saw that the two had claimed a boat with another girl and were waving to her.

Rose raced over to the boat and climbed in.

"Hi, I'm Rose Weasley," she said extending her hand, and the other girl took it with a smile.

"I'm Katelyn Addams."

"Albus Potter, but everyone calls me Al."

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

We looked up at the castle that was coming closer and the view that was becoming clearer and clearer.

"I never thought that I would see something this pretty. I have seen castles before, my parents took us on vacation before, but none of them were near this big. Muggle castles have nothing on this one."

Rose looked from the sight of the castle to the girl and then back up, so ready for classes to start.

* * *

REVIEWS = LOVE!!!!!!!! and I like love....

PS: Katelyn is and O.C., she is going to be a friend of the four, but still it is mostly about the trio... But they don't always leave Katelyn out!


	3. Parents

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Katelyn and the way that they characters act. Everything else is J.

Description: Part 3/100 All about the two children and parents.

A/N: I finished this after I finish one of my college papers! I should be writing more this week when I am on thanksgiving break in Texas! ANd then in two weeks after finals when I have a month off!

* * *

"Gryffindor"

"Ravenclaw."

"Slytherin."

"Hufflepuff!

"Gryffindor"

"Gryffindor"

"Hufflepuff!

"Ravenclaw!" The hat called out and Rose jumped up running down the steps to the table cheering out for her.

Rose sat down next to Katelyn Addams and smiled while being congratulated by the other years around her and then looked up to watch the rest of the first years to be sorted.

A few more people were called up before the ceremony was over and Headmaster McGonagall was giving her speech. Rose of course paid full attention… at least she tried… Katelyn kept whispering to her, and Rose found that she didn't care though; she already knew the rules. Plus she knew that Al would tell her tomorrow if she asked; she wasn't just her mother's daughter.

Later in the common room Katelyn and Rose sat by a window staring up at the sky. Katelyn was explaining star formations; she was an astronomy nut. Rose was listening, but was also writing a letter to her parents about the ceremony and her two new friends.

"What are your parents like Katelyn?"

"You know, muggles, but my mom and dad are very open to me being a witch. It did take some time though… and my dad… he still isn't fond of the idea, but mom told him that I was going."

"Why didn't he like you being a witch?"

"My dad's family is very religious, my dad's family doesn't know that I am a witch, they all just think that I am going to a very good private school for girls. It is a good thing that all my cousins are boys though, other wise that story wouldn't have worked. What about your parents?"

"My mom is muggle born, my dad is pureblood."

"Cool!"

"Yeah, my Grandma and Grandpa Granger are such nice muggles and my Grandma and Grandpa Weasley. My muggle grandparents are dentist, and Grandpa Weasley works as the head of Muggle Department at the Ministry. Grandma Weasley stays home. I spent lots of days at her home when my parents were at work. You should come during the holidays!"

"That would be brilliant, and you can come to my house too! My mom and dad would love to meet you!"

* * *

Reviews = Love


	4. Smell

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Katelyn and the way that they characters act. Everything else is J.K.'s.

Description: Part 4/100 The boys and antics.

A/N: Thought that this was the best!

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me Scorpius!"

Scorpius laughed as he stirred his potion together in class.

"What? It isn't supposed to smell pretty. Oh God that is rancid! Does Roses look okay?"

"Her and Katelyn don't look like they are going to throw up anytime soon!"

And that was how the rest of potions class went, and in the end, Hufflepuff was out 10 points, five from each boy."

"My potion wasn't even that bad!"

"Al, the teacher was just being nice, it could have been worse. At least you got Katelyn to help you. Rose wouldn't even look at me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I don't think so… it doesn't matter, and hey, if we run we can get the good spots at the table for dinner."

"Race you!"

Scorpius and Albus looked at each other and set their bags on their shoulders before looking for teachers and students. Then they took off laughing.

* * *

Reviews = Love


	5. Purple

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot.

Description: Part 5/100 All about the two children and parents.

A/N: I am done with school... Like for a month... wow... more to come later today!

* * *

71. Purple

"That is an interesting shirt Rose."

Rose looked down at her shirt that Katelyn was letting her borrow, and then back up at her cousin James.

"It is Katelyn's, she is letting me borrow it because Albus spilled juice on me. How are you doing James?" Rose asked as James sat down next to her in the Great Hall. "How are your classes?"

"Doing good… both in life and classes." James sat close to his cause and laughed as she moved to sit on his lap. They were all very close, but out of the cousins, James and Rose were close, because James was really excited when Rose was born because he wanted a little sister. Not that he wasn't close to his little sister, but he was really close to Rose.

James wrapped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder. "What are you reading Rose?"

"It is a book my mum sent me! It is an early copy of edition of her new book about The Goblin revolution from before we were born and about new Goblin rights!"

"Only you would find that book interesting Rose."

"Hey," Rose started to say before a boy from Gryffindor called at James.

"I have to go get ready for practice. You're going to cheer for me on Saturday? Right?"

"You're playing my house James," Rose said with a smile, "I have to cheer for my house."

"You hurt me Rose Weasley," James said as he pushed Rose back onto were she had been sitting and stood to go, "See you later and enjoy your book! Oh and Rose," James said stopping, "the purple shirt is nice, better then blue!"

Rose smiled as she looked down and continued to read until Katelyn and the boys interrupted her for dinner.

* * *

Reviews = Love


	6. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot!

Description: Part 6/100 James is a trouble maker!

A/N: Another one. Woot Woot!

* * *

"I'm sorry Victoire…"

Albus said as he pushed his way through the hallway with his cousin Victoire.

"Al, you need to relax. It isn't that badly broken and I can fix it later. I am a 7th year, I have had practice. Plus, it is only a scarf."

"But it is your favorite scarf… and I riped it…"

Victoire stopped Albus.

"Breathe," she said bending down to be face to face with him. "I have cause more rips in it then I can count anymore. One more isn't going to kill it. Here…"

She pulled the scarf out of her bag and her wand out too. "Look here, see, simple. I know that you didn't mean too Al, you just wanted to borrow it to stay warm because you forgot yours. Now please, relax and go hang out with Scorpius. He is waiting," she said pointing forward to the Great Hall door.

Albus smiled and ran off.

"What was that about?" Victoire turned and saw her best friend Mary come up to standing next to her.

"Albus borrowed my scarf over the weekend when he was out on the grounds with our cousin Rose and his friends. He ripped it by accident and was very upset about trying to tell me. Apparently James was telling him that I was going to be mad."

"You nearly destroyed that scarf last week when you were too close to the common room fire."

"Shhh Mary, no one needs to know that," Victoire said with a laugh as they headed into the Great Hall and walked to the Gryffindor table. As they walked past James, both smacked the back off his head, ignoring him as he called after them.

"What was that for!"

* * *

Reviews = Love


	7. Game Time at Christmas

Disclaimer: Don't own anything besides the plot!

Description: Part 7/100. SNOWBALL FIGHT!

A/N: I want to play in the snow with my brothers... have to wait another week before the three of us are together again!

* * *

99. Writer's Choice: Game Time at Christmas

"I wish that it was summer," Ginny said rubbing her arms as Hermione and her stood watching the kids run around throwing snowballs. One hit the shield in front of them and Hermione and Ginny turned to glare at Ron and Harry who just smirked at them.

"Boys…" Hermione muttered. "Ginny, you love Christmas though, why would you want to have summer already."

"It is cold out Hermione, and the kids don't feel it. I used to not feel it."

Hermione nodded in agreement as Ron and Harry were both tackled by the hoard of children, Lily and Hugo both standing on top of the pill, Victoire holding onto there backs incase they started to fall.

Ginny turned back to face the door as she heard it open.

"Hullo dear," Ginny said to the young girl Katelyn as she came back out side. "You missed the tackle, but I am sure if you run you can join in on the games!"

Katelyn was visiting Rose for a few days during break, and today the party was at the burrow, so that was were everyone was.

Katelyn smiled as she ran forward through the shield and joined in by grabbing a handful of snow and throwing it at Albus and hitting him square in the face. Laughing she ran to join Rose and her girl cousins in the game of war.

* * *

Reviews = Love


	8. Purple Fluffy Bunny

Disclaimer: Don't own anything! Well... besides the general plot!

Description: Part 8/100. The beginning of the letters.

A/N: Writing letters to your friends is fun! That reminds me... I need to mail a present to Taiwan... oopppss.

* * *

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Thank you so much for the slippers. They are so warm, and they completely freaked my dad out! _

_My mum and dad got me a few really cool books. They went shopping at a Muggle store… I wish that they had taken me; it would have been cool. Then Hugo got me a journal. It has a very pretty design on the cover too. I think though that Hugo tried to by something that he was going to like too… but I let him color on a few pages so far when I was writing or drawing. He liked that. Grandma and grandpa Weasley sent me a sweater; it was a light blue and had a Raven on the front. It is kind of like the ones I have gotten in the past, but it has the Raven, not a W for Weasley. Albus' family got me a very pretty pink skirt that I will show you back at school._

_It was sad that you couldn't come over for the party when Katelyn was over, we will have to have a snow party when we are back at school. Katelyn was really good during the snowball fight though. She is an expert… but she saws that it was the first time she had ever played though. _

_I hope that you have been doing your homework over break, I have found it all rather easy, I already have the potions paper done and everything else is almost done too. _

_OH! Professor Longbottom came over too! It was fun because him and his wife, who runs the Leaky Cauldron, brought a lot off butter beer to drink too!_

_Have a fun rest of break, and see you in a few weeks!_

_Rose Weasley._

Scorpius smiled as he put the letter into a box that was sitting on his desk. He stood and walked back to his bed and slid the box back under it, pulling the blanket back down to cover the gap between the bed frame and the floor. He walked back to his desk and sat down on his chair with one leg underneath himself and pulled out his new quill set that he had gotten from Rose and write her back.

* * *

Reviews = Love


	9. Sound

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot... sadly...

Description: Part 9/100. The sounding of the... ? What is that sound?

A/N: More to come soon!

* * *

"What is that?" Rose asked as Katelyn and her looked around the Ravenclaw common room.

"Something is hitting the window, I think," Katelyn said pointing to the far window. It was nearly 2 in the morning and they were the only two up.

It was Friday night and they just hanging out. The last 7th year went to bed hours ago, telling them to be to bed soon. They had meant to, but got too talking about different books, magical and Muggle.

They both stood and walked to the window to see that there was nothing out there. They stood waiting for a while but the sound didn't happen again. They both grabbed their books and headed up the stairs to their dormitories, changed and went to bed.

7654321

The next day, when the two girls were in the great hall eating lunch Al and Scorp joined them, each holding plates from the Hufflepuff table.

"How's it going?" Al asked as he sat down on one side of Rose, and Scorpius sat on her other side.

"Good," Rose said smiling at her cousin, "Katelyn was just telling me about a book that she was reading over break, about a magical land in a Wardrobe. It sounds really interesting."

"Cool," Scorpius said as he picked up a fork of potatoes. "What are you two doing today?"

"I promised that I would help Albus with his potions paper," Katelyn said nodding at Scorpius.

"That's right, he told me that yesterday. What about you Rose?"

"I thought I would spend my day in the library looking up information for the paper we just got in Transfiguration class. What about you Scorpius?"

"I was going to head to the library too, but to finish a drawing of mine that needs to be done. Mind if I tag along?"

"Of course not," Rose said.

7654321

In the Library, Rose and Scorpius sat in a back corner at a table by a window. Rose was pouring over a stack of books, while Scorpius was holding a quill to his sketchbook, once is a while bringing his quill to the ink bottle. Both jumped when it seemed like something hit the window hard.

"What was that?" Scorpius asked standing and peering out the window. "That sounded like…"

"…What I heard last night. Wait, you heard it too Scorpius?"

"Yeah, Albus and I heard it last night at about 2am. When did you hear it?"

"The same time with Katelyn, we were sitting up in our common room talking. Where were you?"

"Al and I were in our dorm room, we were the only ones to wake up?"

Both looked out the window into the clear blue sky, not knowing the sound, or that Al and Katelyn had just heard it too down in the Great Hall where they were working on Al's paper.

* * *

Reviews = Love


	10. Blue

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot... and that is all...

Description: Part 10/100... Baking and ... Rose is an ass... She is just very literal, and that doesn't help James at the moment.

A/N: WOOT WOOT 1/10 of the way done!

* * *

"Albus?" Katelyn asked as she sat on a stool in the Kitchens at school, "what is James doing?"

"He is trying to make cookies," Albus said as he stared quizzically at the cookie dough his brother was stirring in a bowl.

"James," Scorpius said, "are they supposed to look like that… all …"

"Shut it!" James snapped as he grabbed something that was on the table in front of him, his back to his brother, cousin and their friends.

Rose shook her head and she was reading, not bothering to look up. She knew of his disasters in the kitchen from her Aunt Ginny. She had tried to teach him, but like his father, he couldn't get the baking skills down. Now, he could cook with Grandma Weasley and it was nothing but brilliant, but trying to bake cookies or cake, something usually exploded.

"Is this safe?" Katelyn asked Al quietly, but not quietly enough.

"Of course it is safe!" James said wiping around and flinging his spoon out of the bowl, blue sticky substance flying everywhere. Numerous house elves froze where they were as they were hit, Scorpius and Katelyn dove to the right to the ground, and Al dove to the left, but because Rose was reading, she was hit with a glop of it.

James tried to look sheepishly as he saw Rose look up, a heavy frown on her face, and a glare in her eyes.

"You know," James said backing up, "you look an awful like your mother now. Quite scary… Rose, why are you taking your wand out, we aren't in any classes at the moment."

At that moment, Rose was sliding off her chair, glaring at her older cousin. She wiped the blue goo of her face with one hand and flung it off onto the floor while pulling her wand out with the other.

"You hit my book James," Rose said walking around the corner, careful to avoid the house elves that were watching with immense fascination. "A book that Grandma Weasley gave me last year when I turned 10."

"Sorry," James said trying to get away from his younger cousin. "If you want, I can clean it up?"

James was trying to find anyway to get her off the warpath.

"I could clean it UP! The point is that you aren't careful with what you are doing, what if this had been potions, you could have hurt someone in your class!"

"Your not my mum Rose," James yelled, feeling quite angry with her all of a sudden. He pushed past Rose and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Rose," Al said quietly walking up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What happened in Potions class, Al?" Rose asked, feeling guilty and horrible all of a sudden.

* * *

Reviews = Love... and none zombieness, which is good!


	11. Months

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot.

Description: Part 11/100 Rose and James make up... but it has taken a while.

A/N: HI EVERYBODY! First Year is nearing its end... Then onto Second Year!

* * *

9. Months

Rose sat in the library, her Potions book propped open in front of her and her parchment roll besides her. She was supposed to be finishing her essay, she only had a few inches left, but all she could think about was the fact that James still wasn't talking to her.

They were so close. Closer then she was with her own brother at times, and they were close to each other.

She let her head fall to the table, grimacing at herself as her head started to ache.

"You know," a voice said, as someone sat next to her, "that isn't the best way to finish your essay on… Ewwww potions. I take back what I said, that may actually be… Hi Rose. I need to breathe."

Rose let go of James and sat up straight.

"I thought that you weren't talking to me," Rose said, looking ashamed.

James stared at her like she was crazy; "I thought you were made at me for joking with you?"

Rose shook her head before latching herself back onto James, but lighter this time. James pulled her to sit sideways on his lap.

"No," Rose said, "I said something when we were in the kitchen, and you ran out. Al told me afterwards that something happened in Potions, but he wouldn't tell me what."

"He doesn't know," James mumbled. "He only knows because my mum and dad sent a howler to me. I got it in the common room late at night. I think Dad was trying to save me the embarrassment of it coming at breakfast."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Rose looked up at her cousin. She had the look on her face that said, 'I want to know, but you don't have to tell me.'

James nodded, "it was a stupid mistake. I was doing fine, my partner, Mark, went up to talk to the teacher. I was working diligently and I didn't hear him come back. He surprised me. The potion went flying everywhere. Only two people got hit, and it wasn't anything dangerous, but it was hot. The two people it hit got burned and had to go to the hospital wing."

"I'm sorry for what I said in the kitchen," Rose said. She slid of off his lap and stood up.

"You didn't know, Rose. Plus, you were right, I wasn't being careful. I need to pay better attention to my surroundings."

"But…"

"It doesn't matter," James said, standing and helping Rose pack up. "Plus, in a month, we get to go home for summer break and visit grandma and grandpa. I bet the swimming hole is back to the right color."

"Uncle George should know better then to mess with Grandma's stuff."

Both children laughed as they made their way out of the library and back to their separate dorms. Of course, James walked Rose to hers first, before going back to his own.

* * *

Reviews = Double Rainbows


	12. Touch

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot.

Description: Part 12/100 Victoire misses Teddy. And they have a secret.

A/N: Two more chapters of First Year.

* * *

38. Touch

Victoire was stressed. In three weeks she was going to be taking her N.E.W.T.S. Her parents and family were all proud of her, and all were telling her that she was going to do fine. But that didn't mean that she wasn't stress; and when she was stressed she didn't sleep well.

At the moment she was half tempted to go up to see one of the nurses for a sleeping draught. She looked back down at the letter sitting in her lap. It was the most resent one from Teddy. He didn't tell her to do her best, and he didn't tell her what rested on her shoulders. He just wrote about his job, about how he found the cutest little apartment for them after she finishes school, and that he couldn't wait to see her in four weeks.

She smiled as she folded her letter. She missed him so much. He hadn't been able to come to Hogsmeade the past weekend, so she had spent her time walking the streets her cousin James and his friends.

She got off her bed and walked to the window. She placed her forehead against the window as she stared out over the grounds and the forest, watching the stars in the sky.

After a few minutes Victoire sighed and pushed away from the window making her way back to her bed. As she crawled into her bed and pulled her blankets up, she lifted her wand and silently closed the curtains around her.

Sometimes it was the only thing that kept her going sometimes, knowing that after she graduated, she was going to be able to move in with Teddy. She would also be able to tell her family and friends about the ring that was on the chain around her neck, tucked under her shirt.

* * *

Reviews = Nerdfighters


	13. Birth

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the plot and Katelyn.

Description: Part 13/100 American Family

A/N: One more chapter folks. Then Second Year!

* * *

29. Birth

Katelyn was dancing around the Great Hall, her newest letter being waved around in the air. Everyone that was still there were either staring at her or cheering along with her. She had just received new that her aunt had given birth to her first cousin.

"This is great!" She said sitting down again next to James. "A baby in the family. Finally I wont be treated as the baby! This is brilliant."

James just laughed as he stood, "Alright, you all stay out of trouble. Professor Longbottom is expecting up in two hours for tea in the Greenhouses."

"Like we are the ones that need to be told to stay out of trouble," Rose said. James only waved before running down the isle to catch up with a few friends. "Why is he telling us to stay out of trouble? He has more detentions then you and Scorp, combined."

Al and Scorp stuck their tongues out at her before Al turned back to Katelyn, "What is the baby named?"

"Miranda Jenkins. Mum said that she is going to send a photo when she gets one. I can't wait. I hope that I get to meet the baby over break. Mum said that they are coming over to visit from America."

"Why do they live in America?" Scorpius asked.

"My uncle is American. When he married my aunt, she moved there. We haven't been able to visit them in a while though, but I heard my parents talking over Easter break that they may be moving back to London next fall. Depending on my uncle's job. I hope they do!"

"I want to meet the baby," Rose said, leaning onto the table. "We don't have any babies in the family, and when we did I wasn't old enough to remember."

"Yeah, you can probably visit during the summer and meet them, if they come to visit."

The chatter continued until it was time to go meet Professor Longbottom in the Greenhouses. The news of the birth was something that kept them all going during finals week.

* * *

Reviews = You giving me ideas of what you want to see!


	14. Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Katelyn and her family and the plot.

Description: School is over and Draco Malfoy meets the one girl that is going to throw his life upside down.

A/N: Here it is! The last chapter that is First Year. Second Year should be starting in a few weeks. Spring Break is coming up. This is still where they are going to be posted! Stay here and stay alert!

* * *

63. Summer

The train ride back to London didn't seem to last long, and soon the four had pulled their trunks down and were heading off the train to the station floor. Rose and Katelyn walked over to Katelyn's mom, where they placed Katelyn's belongings, and Rose met Katelyn's mom.

"Hi," Rose said, sticking her hand out. Katelyn's mom chuckled and accepted her hand. "I'm Rose Weasley."

"Hello Rose, I'm Mrs. Addams. It is nice to finally put a face to your name. Katelyn always talks about you in her letters. I am sorry that my husband is not here to meet you, but the office called him in."

"Okay. I should get going. Katelyn, call or write me every week. Hopefully you can spend a few days at my house this summer. Mum and dad like you."

"Can I mum?" Katelyn asked, looking up at her mom.

"We'll see honey, we have to go. Nice to meet you, Rose, have a good trip home."

"You too! Bye Katelyn!"

Rose watched them go before she turned and made her way to her parents and aunt and uncle.

"Daddy! Mummy!"

"Hello dear," Ron said. He leaned over and scooped up Rose into a hug. Hermione leaned over and hugged Rose too, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"How was the train ride, dear?"

"It was fun! Hello Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny."

"Hello Rosie," Ginny said, she leaned over and kissed her niece on the head.

Rose was about to ask where Albus was, when a pair of arms circled around her and her brother was in front of her. "Hi Hugo. How are you?"

"Miss you."

"I missed you too, Hugo. Do you know where Albus went? He was with Scorp…"

Ron had stopped talking to Harry and looked down at his daughter when he heard her mention the Malfoy boy.

Hugo let go and pointed across the station to where Al and Scorp where walking to the Malfoy's.

"Thanks, be back in a second Mum and Dad," Rose called. She pushed her way through the crowd to where Al and Scorp were standing.

"Hi," Rose said, as she came to a stop. "Where are your parents?"

"Over there," Scorpius said, pointing in front of them."

"Then," Rose said grabbing her friends' hand, "Lets go say hi."

The three of them made there way to standing in front of Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. Back behind them, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny were watching in fascination, and Draco and his wife had strange looks on their faces too.

"Hello," Rose said, holding her hand out to Mr. Malfoy, who was standing in shock at the little red head in front of him. "This is Albus Severus Potter, and I am Rose Weasley. We are Scorpius' best friends. It is nice to meet you."

Draco looked over at his wife and all he could do was take her hand in his. She was so much like her mother.

* * *

Reviews = More Malfoy getting startled by Rose.


End file.
